


Fuck It All To Hell

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry issues, Multi, No one gets a pass but rarely punished, Problematic as hell, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight





	1. Chapter 1

You hope to feel alive again, you want to feel something more no matter how cliché it sounds. Dave doesn’t expect it when you throw him, and Tavros pleas do little to stop you from trying to fight Dave. If nothing else, it eggs you on. You want to mess him up, see how he fares without his pretty face. Would he still be desired by your former best friend and long desired crush?

In the back of your mind Feferi is disapproving but she isn’t here to witness you fall back to violence. She isn’t here when you need her the most, you simultaneously blame her yet don’t.

A force to the side of your head brings you back to the fight you started. It barely knocks you over, you snarl at him. He looks like he is out of breath as he crouches just barely out of your field of vision. He gestures to Tavros to stay back, that move infuriates you further.

How dare he, he thinks to not take you seriously?! The rational part of you knows you are being crazy, but your purple blood demands his demise.

You don’t remember why you came here, but you need this. You need him hurt or something. You can’t help Feferi and no one else can soothe the rage destroying you.

You feel a force hurtling towards you, you bend back, his kick misses you. Your punch lands however, and he is flung forward. You watch as he bites down a scream, his hand clutching his side. With him at twenty-six and you at thirteen sweeps you figured the both of you would be in stronger forms. You just watch him as he tries to sit up and as he scrambles about for his glasses.

You feel almost pity as you watch him flail in pain, he isn’t the strong opponent you hoped for. You hear Tavros shrieking in the background. You fucked up, again. Feferi isn’t here. She won’t be up for a while.

If she was here, she would say fix what you fucked up. You gotta guess now, and Gog, you aren’t a good guesser.

You look around for his shades, they are covered in dirt. Not too bad as the dirt comes off after you blow on it. You can hear Tavros saying something Dave, you suppose consoling him. Tavros holds out his arm as you walk towards them.

“Noowww, you stay back GamZEEE!” Tavros looks afraid, but you don’t doubt that bull horned guy wouldn’t give you a fight you would actually appreciate.

 Now isn’t the time for that though, you banged up the human, it’s time for you to leave now. You doubt they would actually call the cops, human or otherwise, you are kinda sad about it too. For once the excuses everyone makes for you will be true. It doesn’t make this right you, hell if any of them hurt you badly you would call it well deserved.

Instead of saying anything you hold up your hands, you show Tavros the shades in your hand. In a gesture of goodwill, you put them on the ground and hightail it out of there.

You don’t know where you are going to end up but anywhere else is a hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nepeta, I’m going to have to call rain check on our black rom date.” He sounds different from normal, it’s familiar kinda. You remember the tone from when back when Gamzee was still pursing both him and Dave. It’s a frighten and irriated tone that has angry he barely even gives you. You guess Gamzee happened.

“Is it Gamzee related?” He doesn’t answer you and you can hear faint pain groans in the background. It’s worse than you thought.

“Nepeta, no offense but stay away from pale to me.” His tone sounds more tired than snappy. “And yes, there was an…. _incident_ ….involving Gamzee. I’m at the hospital with Dave, a different hospital.”

You cringe when he says a different hospital, you can’t help but think of Feferi. No one talked about it since it spread, you doubt Dave said anything about her to Gamzee. Geez, you can imagine what went down.

When Tavros says bye and hangs up you, you hang your head and hope Aradia isn’t too tired to give the poor guy a session. Hell, you almost want to tell Karkat to check on him.

You won’t tell Karkat anything though, you haven’t spoken to him in sweeps. After Terezi called a stalker and he said nothing to rebut her. Gog, it makes you livid to think about it. You figure the news will get to him somehow, eventually.

You sigh and glance about your room, it’s cleaner than last week. The room is one of two bedrooms, and one bathroom in an apartment complex. You could be somewhere shittier you suppose, at least it allows pets.

You go into the living room to see one of your cats sleeping on the table, Katrina won’t be pleased but she only give you silent glares. For a human she reminds you so much of Kanaya, it’s almost scary. For a lady with Kat in her name, she is quite abrasive with them. You honestly don’t know how you convinced her to let you keep three of them. They are all fixed thankfully, you still can’t afford name brand foods because of it but hey, who needs all the junk food anyway.

You give a silent wail as you think of good ole fudgy cake with an oreo level look with vanilla frosting in the middle and another cake on top. If you didn’t brush your teeth as much you did, you are pretty sure your teeth would be gone now. Plus you have teeth more suited for meat than desserts.

You ease yourself on the couch next to arguably your favorite cat, a black Siberian calico named Midnighter. Midnighter shakes in her sleep but settles down. You sigh and hate yourself for being disappointed your kismesis canceled. You pout as you wish you had someone to complain to, Equius is busy. Plus with the normal of trolls of choosing not to have kismesis, he went as far as to say you shouldn’t have one either. Unlike Equius, you can control your urges when with a chosen kismesis and wouldn’t kill them if you went too far. (That isn’t too say they wouldn’t be harmed.)

You wish you had a matesprite or whatever word people are using nowadays. You can Equius lecturing you about the dangers of using dating sites but not everyone can meet the love of their life in a car shop. You are happy for him, you really are, but jealousy is a demanding partner.

You pet Midnighter who has crawled to rest in your lap. The door slamming open ruins the moment however. You just sigh and slump into the couch as loud kissing noises fill the air, that’s probably why your roommate let you keep your cats. God, you hate horny humans.


End file.
